Downfall
''Downfall is an upcoming first-person survival horror game developed by 5-7 Developement, along with some assistance from Infinite Development Incorporated, and published by Activision for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, MPHES and PC. ''Downfall was revealed at E3 2014 as 5-7 Developement's first game. Overview Downfall takes place mostly in the central states of America. The game features realistic weapon ballistics and weapon degradation. The player can hunt animals for food and to craft various items, killing animals is necessary for survival. Although the game is open world, it is still level (mission) based, featuring levels that can be replayed without losing your saved data. Downfall uses a very limited heads up display (HUD) element to keep to a more "realistic" and believable experience. Blood splatters indicate how much damage is being done to the player and noise and visual cues indicate if the player is hungry, thirsty or sick. Scars on the players hands can also be seen when those areas are damaged. Stealth plays an important role in gameplay, due to the fact that you're normally outnumbered, by yourself or weaker than your opponent. On the PS4 version of the game, the light bar of the Dualshock 4 can be used to indicate your health, ammo, and also shows nearby enemies. Singleplayer ''Downfall ''is set in the 25th Century, Earth has been evacuated 400 years ago, due to multiple natural disasters. The evacuated humans took refuge an Planet dubbed 'Hope'. On July 17th, 2513, the Planet 'Hope' received a distress signal from Earth saying that there is survivors on Earth all around the world. The United States Government as well as many other Governments sent out an expeditionary force of Marines back to Earth to rescue the survivors and investigate the current condition of the planet. The Marines soon realise that Planet Earth is not inhabited by humans but something else entirely. Plot Rookie, a United States Space Command Marine, was sent to Earth as part of the squad 'Last Hope'. The squad was sent to Earth in a convoy of 50 Space Craft, carrying 1,500 soldiers. The convoy was downed over the Central States only to discover that this was by Alien races. The whole convoy was separated with limited supplies Missions The games missions are divided into 2 sections: The Prologue, which introduces the player to gameplay mechanics and sets the story in place. And the Story, which is the main section of the game's single player. Characters *'Rookie - '''The playable character and main protagonist of the game. Rookie is a Marine sent to Planet Earth after Planet 'Hope' receives a distress signal from Earth saying that there is multiple survivors after the "Extinction Event" which happened 400 years ago. *'Rebecca Parkinson '- Rebecca is the field commander of the team sent to rescue the survivors on the East Coast of America, *'Brax Whartor '- Brax is Rookie's best friend, Automatic Rifleman and is the second field commander. Brax volunteered to go to Earth in search of his brother Huey, who is suspected of crash landing on Earth two years ago. *'Xavier - Xavier is the designated marksman for the team sent to Earth to look for survivors. *Huey Wharton - Huey is Brax Wharton's younger brother. He is suspected of crash landing on Eart two years ago. *Kelly Wilson - Kelly is the Assistant Automatic Rifleman of the team, 'Forgotten Hope'. Kelly has expert knowlege on 21st Earth. Enemies Ryndoely *Ferus Generalus' - The most encountered Ryndoely in the game, It is about the size of an average human male and uses it's bone claws to mane and kill its victim. Ferus Generalus use a form of echolocation to see because they're blind. *'Hellmouth - Hellmouth is only encountered once in the game, Hellmouth lives underground in the 'Arid Lands' and is an extremely large creature. Hellmouth kills it's victims by cooking them alive in it's stomach due to it having an internal thermal temperature of 536 degrees Celsius. *Cycloplox '- Cyclopox are a common race in the game and carry large, curved knives that they stab their enemies to death with. They also sometimes carry poison draughts that they force down the necks of their enemies. *'Ignis Malum '- Ignis Malum are a rare and brutal form of Ryndoely. They are also the most intelligent form and lead their fellow soldiers into battle. They use their immense strenght as their weapon, swiping targets on sight, but the most powerful of them use internal body heat to burn the skin off of their enemies. The leader of the Ryndoely forces is an Ignis Malum by the name of Quasi Rex. Xologlynex *'Stingray '- The Stingray is a common form of Xologlynex and are found widely across Central America. Most grow to a height of at least 5 feet and in shape are similar to humans. They are covered in armor from the legs up with the exception of their face. Most carry powered swords that electrocute their enemy. *'Volans Mortem' - The Volans Mortem are a common form of the Xologlynex and are found in the skies above Central America. Most grow to a height of 12 feet, a length of 34 feet, and a wingspan of 47 feet. They have armored plating around their head, neck, and wings, while their underbelly remain vulnerable. Most carry Gauss Rifles, mounted to their back. They are often used to transport and support Stingrays. *'Boidersoids' - The Boidersoids carry high velocity coil guns fitted with high power scopes. They are armored on all parts of the body. They mostly are fitted with jetpacks which they use to gain a vantage point in the battle. They're secondary weapon is a double bladed knife attached to their arm. Multiplayer ''Downfall ''is confirmed to have a multiplayer mode similiar to that of the ''HALO series. The player will be able to customize their characters apparel to their liking in the mode and use vehicles to fight in 35 vs 35 player matches. Weapons Vehicles of Downfall Land Vehicles * Category:Downfall Category:Hk 4sixteen and Section Category:DeadRaiser